Welcome to the YuYu Hakusho world
by xBlackTigerx
Summary: We all know how the old saying goes, Curiosity killed the cat. But when Catherin Cortez falls into the world of YuYu Hakusho through a portal, will she beable to survie with what goes on with the YuYu gang, and maybe she might find romance. KuramaxOc
1. Chapter 1

Tiger: well everyone i've been grounded from Fanfiction and well i found a loop hole. the others will be worked on. i just made this one out of boredom and it will be contiued.

i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.

* * *

Welcome to the Yu Yu Hakusho world

"'**I'm sorry but I can't be arrested'**" Kurama said from the T.V. I was watching my favorite show Yu Yu Hakusho. And I was watching my favorite character, Kurama. I am now the same age as him too. 'I wonder what it would be like to be a part of the show to meet them all!' I thought as I reached out and touched the screen. Only problem was…there was no screen! My hand went right threw surprising me and throwing me off

balance and going through the whole T.V. "KYAAA!" I screamed as I fell. Right over the forest were Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and that other guy is. But from where I was he had already left. Seeing the trees come toward me I closed my eyes ready for the impact. 'First day in the show and I'm going to die!' I thought as I fell through the trees I kept my eyes shut scared as hell till I fell into some ones arms. "Are you okay?

What are you doing out here?" A familier voice asked. My eyes shot open as I looked up and Saw Kurama. He was looking down at me with a kind but serious exprestion. "I...Um...I. Sorry it's a really long story and you are sure to find me crazy." I said as he put me down. "Try me. Come on we'll talk as we walk back to town." He said leading me out of the forest. "Well, what if I said that this was actually a T.V. show

where I come from and that I fell through my T.V. at the moment when you were leaving from a clearing in this forest."I said looking at anything but him. I could feel him staring at me and it made me feel nervous. "I have to admit that sounds strange but I do believe you, how else would you have known in a clearing." Kurama said making me turn to look at him shocked. "Really?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. "My

name is Catherin Cortez." I said was we started walking through the streets of the city. "Shuichi minamino, now I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay or money?" He asked and I nodded sheepishly. "And you have a Spirit world object in your pocket. No I don't just know this cause in my world your life is a show but that I can also feel the energy it gives off." I said shocking him. "You're spiritually aware?" he asked

as I nodded. "Even before I came here though it's much stronger here." I said as I looked at him he looked surprised at me. "Then you probably know that-""you're not human, yes. But don't worry your secret is safe with me." I said cutting him off but giving him a reassuring smile. "You are most certainly an interesting girl." He said giving me a slight smile. I gave a small laugh. When we arrived at his mom's house he

showed me to the guest room after a quick tour of the down stairs. "This is will be your room while you stay here. My room is up the hall and my mom's is across from you." He said before leaving me to look around the room. It was actually a very nice room. When I sat down on the bed he came in with some clothes. "Here, brought you something to use for the night. There too small for me so I thought you could use

them." He said as he placed them at the end of the bed. "Thanks Shuichi, for letting me stay here for a bit and for lending me some clothes. " I said smiling at him. "You might as well use my other name sense you know my true nature."He said sitting beside me I gave a small laugh. "Kurama then but you have to call me Cat from now on; your mom is in the hospital right?" I asked carefully. Kurama nodded sort of sadly.

"Yes, I guess you knew that cause of the show?" he asked looking at me. I nodded this time. "Though I don't know all of it because I missed some episodes, but I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen in the future." I said giving a small smile. "But I do know that when it's a full moon everything will be okay." He gave me a smile that actually looked like he meant it. "Well I'll leave you for the night. I have school in

the morning. And I'll be signing you up for It." I looked at him shocked. His school with all the brainy kids and the girls wear skirts. I could feel the color drain from my face. "Are you alright?" he asked looking at me looks like he even noticed how white I went. "kurama there is no way I could go there. For two reasons, One, the teachers would eat me alive, Two, I hate skirts with a passion." I said holding up two fingers.

Kurama chuckled as he walked toward the door. "Don't worry I'll help you out, and would you prefer to wear the males uniform?" he asked me from the door way. "To be truthfully honest, yes, yes I would." I said crossing my arms and smiling. He chuckled and left my room once again shutting the door. Sighing I got up and changed into the clothes he left for me. The clothes still had his scent on them which I found myself

smiling at. They had sort of a forest like scent which was really nice. So that's what he smelled like. Lying down in the bed I sighed once again happily as I curled up under the covers. I still can't believe I'm here, here in the World here Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan live. Well technically Botan lives in the Reikai with Koenma. I smiled lightly to myself as I closed my eyes to sleep.

"Are you sure Koenma sir?" Oger asked as they looked on the screen. On it was a picture of a girl with Deep Brown colored hair that had natural blond highlights in it, deep brown eyes that were almost black. Her skin was lightly tan and she seemed about 5'8 in height. "Yes she is from another world but was brought here by my power. She has a special gift that we could use. Though to our misfortune she has ended upwith one of the crooks who stole the artifacts, her name is Catherin Cortez. She is an American who has been watching what our life is as a show in her world." Koenma said looking at the screen. Oger took notes and nodded. "Should we inform Botan?" Koenma looked at him. "Yes we should, send a messenger right away."

"Cat, Catherin wake up." A voice said shaking me slightly. I groaned and turned away covering my head with a pillow. I could smell that forest scent from my dream last night where I fell into the Anime. "Come on, cat, I made breakfast. It's going to get cold if we wait to long." Kurama's voice said shaking me again. Wait…Forest scent, Kurama's voice. Pulling the pillow off my head I sat up looking to my right. There sat

Kurama dressed and ready for school. "So…it really wasn't a dream." I said looking at him surprised. He chuckled at this. "Is it really that hard to believe that you're here?" he asked getting up. I got up after him and stretched. "Yes and no. Yes because this normally doesn't happen to people. And no cause I have had a bunch of weird stuff happen to me before. But this takes the cake." I said as he handed me my clothes

that were cleaned. "I cleaned them last night after talking to someone last night." Kurama said making his way to the door. "Hiei, he was here?" I asked surprised. He nodded as he looked at me. "Yes, but don't worry I didn't let him attack you. Though he wanted you for his army, apparently you have very high spirit energy." I looked at him surprised before looking at the stuff on the dresser. It was a tooth brush and

some tooth paste and a hair brush. "Did you place that there?" I asked him walking over to the stuff. "Yes, seeing as you don't have anything in this world yet, I found a spare and thought you could use it. We can go shopping after school to get you more things." Kurama said kindly though his voice still sounded sad. "Kurama you don't have to do that." I said looking at him. "I'll find a way to get money and get my stuff

that way." Kurama shook his head and let a ghost of a smile grace his lips. "Don't worry about it. Now get dressed so we can eat breakfast." Kurama said before taking his leave and shutting the door. 'Holy shitake mushrooms. I can't believe this is happening.' I thought as sat down on the guest bed for a few seconds before changing. I then went to the bathroom after brushing my hair and brushed my teeth.

Putting the brush back in the room on the night table with the toothpaste I went down stairs to see Kurama in the kitchen. On the table were some tamagoyaki and two bowls of rice. Kurama was eating quietly as I walked in and took a seat on the other side of the table. "Glad to see you up and about." Kurama said as I picked up my chopsticks. I gave him a look saying not really awake sort of look earning a chuckle

from him. "Not a morning person I see." He said as we ate. "When it's the weekends I will not wake till the afternoon. I don't like mornings." I said as took a bite of rice. Kurama chuckled again at this I just sent him a glare. When we had finished eating Kurama placed the dishes in the sink. "I'll get to them when we get back today." He said as we made our way to the door putting our shoes on. Locking the door he

started to lead me down the street toward his school.

"So you're telling me someone from another world is here and is with one of the criminals!" Botan said completely shocked. "Yes and it's up to you and Yusuke to bring her to the Reikai so we can talk to her. If we can convince her to join us she will be adding the both of you in future cases." Koenma said seriously. Botan nodded and looked at the sleeping Yusuke then looked back. "I'll tell Yusuke once he wakes up. What's her name and what does she look like?" Botan asked curiously. "Her name is Catherin Cortez, here's a picture of her." Koenma said holding up a picture. Botan nodded. "She's very pretty; we'll do our best Koenma sir."

"So you're a transfer student eh? Well we'll need a few things signed and for your size so we can get you a uniform." The principal said as I nodded. "Thank you sir, though I do have a question." I said getting up from my chair. "And what is that Miss. Cortez?" he asked getting up as well. "Instead of the usual girl's uniform may I wear a guy's uniform? You see I'm very accident prone and I would rather not have people

seeing the scares as well if I had an accident and people saw other things." I said calmly hoping he would take it. Now this is not a lie I am in fact very accident prone. And I have scares galore. Though you can't really see them unless you look closely which I would rather not have happen. "Alright, you will be allowed to wear the males uniform, but what size are you in a girls. "I would be a medium, in both top and

bottom." I said as we left the office. "Okay thank you sir." I said as I left the office. I then went outside to wait the day out. And trust me this is going to be boring. Looking over the papers I saw what needed to be done. I sighed as I looked at my watch. "This is going to be a long wait." And truthfully it was I waited and waited, I even went back in a bit for a tour of the school, and when that was over I asked if I could

go into the library to see what s in there and maybe read a bit. After reading for about I don't know three-four hours tops I felt someone tap my shoulder. Looking up behind me I saw Kurama there and behind him looked like a bunch of fangirls glaring at me. "Hello Shuichi, what brings you here?" I asked ignoring the girls. Man and I thought the fangirls back home were vicious! "It's time to go already; you've read the

whole day away. How many books have you read?" he asked as I closed the book and stood up. "See that piles there," I asked pointing to the stack of fiction books. He nodded. "That's what I read." He looked at me surprised as we walked out of the library. "you really like reading don't you?" he asked as we left the school building making our way off grounds and headed to the shopping district. "Yeah mostly fiction

though. I found real life really morbid. Though I was pulled into an anime so I don't know what to make of this actually." I said smiling at him. I just got one of his ghost smiles. We hit some clothing stores got me a few shirts, pants, and my school uniform. When it came to undergarments though he stayed outside as I got what I need. So I had four bags of clothes when this all ended and it was dark out. As we walked

through the streets we came upon Yusuke and Boton and man did he look like a mess! He and Kurama exchanged a few words then Botan pointed to me. "Yusuke that's her, that's the girl I told you about." Botan said as she came up to me. Kurama stopped and waited for me. "Um…hi?" I said confused. Okay what could they want with me? "Your Catherin Cortez right, well I've been sent by Koenma to get you."

Botan said making my eyes go wide. "Don't know what the pacifier face wants with you but are you going to come quietly or not?" Yusuke asked coming up to me as well I backed up a bit at how close they were. I wound up bumping into Kurama who steadied me from falling. I looked up at him his eyes seem a little dull like more sadness was added then I looked back the others. "Yusuke, Botan, I'll go with you in three

days, right now I'm needed elsewhere." I said calmly to them. Yusuke and Botan's eyes went wide. "How did you know our-""all will be explained in time. So please wait." I said before turning away from them with Kurama and we continued our way home. "Why didn't you go with them?" Kurama asked when we were a good distance away. "Did you want me to go with them?" I asked looking at him in question. He

looked back at me with a sheepish look. "Truthfully no, but I want to know why you didn't go." I let out a small laugh. "I didn't like the sad look in your eyes. And it got worse when they asked me to leave." I said to him looking ahead of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes brighten a bit. "Cat I know this sounds a bit childish. But don't leave. For some reason I feel like I need you here." Kurama said making my

heart race. Oh why did I have to have a major crush on this guy! Good thing I know how to control a blush. "I won't Kurama. I won't."

* * *

Tiger: there we go. its not much but i guess it will do. anyway Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiger: once again i did this out of boredom but i have been wanting to write a kurama fic. so yeah

i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Three days

Three day's past and me and Kurama where to meet Yusuke. We were both dressed in our uniforms though I kept the blazer like thing open. Kurama and I became quiet close over three days. Looking over at Kurama I could see how nervous he was. Taking his hand in mine I smiled at him. "Calm down I told you it would be fine. Though at a point things might seem like they are going to go wrong

your plan will work." I said to him reassuringly giving him a slight smile. He smiled back before looking ahead of us releasing my hand. "Good you came." Kurama said as Yusuke walked over to us. "Yeah, now what is this all about?" Yusuke asked. I looked at Kurama then back to Yusuke. "Follow me I'll show you." Kurama said leading us into the building. As we walked to the elevator Yusuke

looked at me. "Don't girls usually wear skirts for their uniform?" He asked. I sent him a dark glare. "If anyone every tried to put me into a dang skirt, I'll kill them. The dang things are evil and I want to burn them." I said darkly to the spirit detective. As Yusuke backed away a bit and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kurama give a slight smile. When the elevator opened we all entered and Kurama

pushed the floor number. "so if Kurama won't tell me while I'm here till later, you start to explain to me why pacifier face wants you?" I sighed. Yusuke could really be Impatient. "Long story short, Koenma wants me because I came from another world and I have a gift." I said from Kurama's side. Kurama took my hand and held it as we got to our floor. "Are you together?" Yusuke asked

following us. I blushed lightly and I saw Kurama look in another direction. "No, only close friends." Kurama said. I nodded at this statement even though I had a crush on him we were only friends. "Right~" Yusuke said not buying it at all. When we got to Room 501 I saw Kurama's mom lying in the hospital bed really pale. My heart nearly stopped and I wanted to cry. When I saw her on the

show she didn't look this sick but now that I'm here she looks so fragile. "It's been a long time sense you brought friends with you, nice to see you again Catherin." Shiori said as she sat up. Kurama rushed over to her side as I nodded in greating. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Minamino." I said. "It's alright mother you don't have to sit up." Kurama said trying to get her to lie down again. "Its fine I

feel much better today. And Catherin I said it was alright if you call me Shiori." She said smiling. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Would you like me to peal an apple for you?" Kurama asked. "No its okay I'm not hungry anyway" she replied. "Mother you have to eat, you'll never get better without the right nutrition." Kurama said trying to get her to eat. I really had to fight back tears. When we

finally got onto the roof to talk I was off in a corner whipping my eyes. It really is sad to see that and it makes me think of my own mother. As Kurama told his tale I listened though I already knew. Once it was over a Nurse came through the door panicked. "Shuichi it's you mother." Shuichi looked even more panicked as we all rushed down to the doctor. What we heard was more shocking to the

two. Shiori might die tonight. Kurama looked distressed as we followed him up to the roof again. When the moon was full shone Yusuke and Kurama talked. "I heard you had to give something to the forlorn hope. What is it?" Yusuke asked I knew what the answer was and Yusuke's expression when he found out was more intense in person. "Yes, Life." Kurama said I bit my lip as Yusuke looked at

me. "Did you know this?" I nodded my head yes. "And you're going to let him do this!" he yelled. I looked at Yusuke. "Everything will be alright." I said I gave him a look saying you'll know what to do at the right time. Kneeling by the mirror Kurama placed his hand over it. "Forlorn Hope I ask you to wake from your sleep, hear my plea grant my greatest desire so that you can make it true." Kurama

said then the mirror started to shine a bright light. I stepped back letting Yusuke focus on Kurama and not me. "To protect this love one is that what you desire?" The mirror asked Kurama's eyes where hidden by his bangs. "I do." "Hey! Can you hold on a second so we can work things out? There's got to be some other way to do this!" Yusuke yelled. "No there is not." As kumara said this I

looked at him sadly. "To grant this wish you must give up your life. Is that what you desire? "The mirror asked. "If that will save my mother's life then yes I do." Kurama said I looked at him I couldn't distract him he had to do this. "Then your desire shall be fulfilled." The voice said before lighting like energy shot out of the mirror around Kurama draining his life. He winced but didn't fight it. "No,"

Yusuke yelled putting his hand into the energy shocking Kurama. "What are you doing?" "Hey Mirror guy can you hear me? Take my life instead of his. That way Kurama can live and get his wish isn't that right?" Yusuke asked Kurama getting more shocked. "This doesn't make sense it's my wish." Kurama said. "Yusuke doesn't want your mom to go through what his mom did when he died, she'll be

sad and lonely." I said letting my voice fade a bit. "What she said I've seen it once before I don't want to see it again, besides are you really going to leave this girl all alone too."Yusuke said nodding his head toward me. I blushed a bit but didn't look away as Kurama glanced at me. "Your desire shall be fulfilled." The mirror said then a bright flash of light surrounded Kurama and Yusuke then the

whole roof before shooting up into the sky. When the clouds covered the moon the light disappeared and both boys laid face down on the ground. "Kurama! Yusuke!" I yelled running over to them. Kurama woke up first and looked at me as I Kneeled beside him. 'I'm still alive, But what about my mother." Kurama said as I helped him up. "Go check on her, I'll stay with Yusuke." I said. He nodded

then left rushing to the door. Botan then showed up and kneeled by Yusuke. "Yusuke?" she asked worried I walked over to her and kneeled beside her. "Yusuke, please." Yusuke then began to stir as he began to wake. After figuring out what just happened and what the mirror said he got picked up the mirror and looked at me. "You knew this would happen all of it didn't you." Yusuke asked. I

nodded and smiled. "Yup but I can't tell you. I believe that a rule Koenma would have waiting for me am I right?" I asked looking at botan. Botan nodded. "Well I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see Kurama." I said then ran inside. When I found him he was just leaving his mothers room. "Well?" I asked him as I stopped in front of him. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked for a

moment then hugged back. "She's going to get better, a full recovery!" he said happily pulling back a bit. "Didn't I tell you it would work out?" I asked smiling at him. He nodded. "you were right." He

said and kissed the top of my head. "you were right."

* * *

Tiger: here you go read and review.


End file.
